Help me
by Sana-Maxwell
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon de 15 ans qui a des problèmes familiaux, il rencontre un Ange noir qui va l'aider
1. Chapter 1

Help me

Un jeune homme entre dans sa chambre, il referme la porte sur un soupir. On peut voir dans ses yeux sa profonde lassitude ainsi que toute la souffrance qui y règne, il s'appelle Heero Yui, il a maintenant 15 ans. Sa vie est un enfer depuis que son grand frère Ryuusuke est mort. La raison pour laquelle il s'est réfugié dans sa chambre, c'est que ses parents se disputent encore. Depuis la mort de son frère rien n'est plus pareil, il n'y a plus que cris et colère. Malheureusement elle se déchaîne souvent sur lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois il s'est fait frappé ou qu'il s'est fait gueuler dessus par ses parents. Son monde ne se réduit plus qu'à la douleur et à la tristesse. Il se renferme sur lui-même de plus en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal? Rien, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son lit, il se sentait faible, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne mangeait plus, il n'en avait plus l'envie, même si la faim lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il devrait peut-être aller manger un peu? Non, mauvaise idée, il valait mieux pas descendre quand ses parents étaient dans cet état là. Il attendrait encore quelques heures, que ses parents soient couchés. Il s'allongea doucement, faisant bien attention à ses côtes qui le faisaient encore souffrir. Une chance pour lui, il n'avait reçu aucun coup aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance il serait guérit avant que sa ne recommence. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui lui offrait une belle vue sur le ciel, la lune était magnifique ce soir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit doucement sans savoir qu'un paire d'yeux améthyste le couve tendrement du regard.

La paire d'yeux en question appartenait à un ange, ses ailes étaient noires, sa peau pâle ressortait en cette nuit de pleine lune, en faite, il n'était pas vraiment un ange. Il venait de l'union d'une vampire et d'un ange déchu. Il s'appelait Duo Maxwell-Shinigami, il avait les yeux améthystes et de longs cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets or qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos et qu'il réunissait en une natte. Il regardait ce qui se passait à la fenêtre du jeune garçon. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, le jeune ange noir le désirait. Duo le voulait et à force de l'observer, un sentiment plus profond fit son apparition, il s'inquiétait constamment pour lui, voulant le protéger, il l'aimait tout simplement. Il avait envie de l'emmener avec lui dans son monde. Il voulait l'arracher à ce monde qui le détruisait, duo voyait bien qu'il souffrait, il avait maigrit énormément, et en si peu de temps, tout ça à cause de ces personnes qui sont supposer être ses parents. Il trouvait ça abominable qu'on puisse faire ça à un être si pur. Le demi-vampire ne savait pas comment faire pour aborder le sujet avec lui, surtout qu'il ne lui avait jamais parler avant. Il se passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles il rassembla son courage, il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre.

Heero sentant une présence entrouvrit doucement les yeux, cherchant d'un regard encore embué de fatigue, qui pouvait bien être dans sa chambre. C'est là qu'il le vit, lui, cet étrange personne avec des ailes aussi noire que la nuit et des yeux améthyste qui brillait dans la noirceur de sa chambre. Son coeur s'accéléra sous la peur quand il vit cet être mi-ange, mi-vampire lui sourire découvrant ainsi des canines beaucoup plus prononcées que ceux d'un être humain normal. Il s'assit brusquement sur son lit, grimaçant de douleur, ses côtes n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié ce geste brusque, et le regarda, cherchant quoi faire dans cette situation plus qu'anormale. Il songea un instant à crier, mais il enterra bien vite cette idée stupide, il n'allait tout de même pas partir à hurler comme un malade, sa ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se demandait quand même quoi faire quand l'être des ténèbres parla.

- Salut.

Surprit par cette réaction venant de cette étrange personne, il ouvrit cependant la bouche pour lui répondre.

-'lut

-Bon, je vois qui a un progrès, dit le vampire content d'enfin avoir une réaction venant de ce jeune ado, je me présente, Duo Maxwell-Shinigami, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, je ne suis pas humain, je suis mi-vampire du côté de ma mère et mi-ange du côté de mon père, ravi d'enfin pouvoir te parler Heero.

-... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? demanda-t-il assez perplexe.

Bien qu'un peu gêné, Duo lui expliqua que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il l'observait et qu'après mures réflexions, il avait décidé de venir le voir pour mieux le connaître et pour lui proposer quelque chose. Heero, surprit ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu face à cette attention dont il ne se savait pas visé il y a peu. Duo lui s'attendrit doucement face à cet image plus qu'enchanteresse à ses yeux. il s'approcha du lit où était installé le garçon et s'assit sous le regard un peu apeuré d'Heero. Duo lui sourit tendrement et tenta de le rassurer sur ses intentions.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il, je veux juste voir la blessure que tu as aux côtes avant de te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de l'adolescent avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. Voyant là l'approbation du jeune garçon, il tendit la main vers le gilet et le souleva faisant se crisper un peu Heero qui ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Le demi-vampire examina attentivement la blessure, le côté droit était entièrement bleu, il devait souffrir énormément. Ensuite, sous le regard d'Heero qui avait relevé la tête pour voir ce que l'ange noir faisait, il palpa doucement, obtenant un gémissement de douleur de l'ado, pour savoir s'il y en avait une de cassé. Par chance pour Heero, il n'avait que quatre côtes de fêlées. Il songea un instant à amener Heero voir Quatre, son meilleur ami qui avait des pouvoirs de guérisons en plus de l'empathie. Malheureusement il ne savait pas si Heero voudrait le suivre, il n'était qu'un inconnu après tout. Il se décida quand même à le lui demander.

-...Euh...Heero?

-Hn? ( _Oui parce que sans le hn c'est plus vraiment Heero même s'il est totalement OOC)_

-Est-cequetuvoudraisveniravecmoivoirunamiquipourraitsoignertescôtesetcommeçat'auraspumal?

-... Tu pourrait répéter, j'ai rien comprit.

-Mm. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi voir un ami qui pourrait soigner tes côtes? Comme ça t'auras pu mal?

Puis voyant l'air indécis du garçon et aussi un peu effrayé, il expliqua tout en le rassurant.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, il est très gentil et puis ne me dis pas que tu veux rester ici avec tout ce que tes crétins de parents te font subir?

Voyant des larmes remplir ses beaux yeux cobalt, il se mordit la lèvre se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir blessé la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Il le laissa sangloter contre son épaule. Puis quand Heero se calma, il le repoussa un peu pour lui demander s'il voulait bien venir vivre avec lui dans son monde. Heero hésita puis il eut un petit sourire qui fit chavirer le coeur de Duo encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Heero accepta. C'est ainsi qu'il alla vivre avec Duo dans son monde.

_Pfiou j'ai fini!!!! Bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si c'est pas si mauvais que sa, je mettrai une suite . à plus Sana-Maxwell_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Sana-Maxwell

E-mail: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi

Couple: 2x1 (_Mon couple préféré )_

Note: Me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublier de dire que les g-boys 'taient pas a moi ' donc voilà c'est fait maintenant

Dixitlilith: J'espère l'avoir bien écrit '. Merci pour ton commentaire, sa me fait énormément plaisir, et comme tu as demandé, voici une suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, on dirait que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination quand je m'emmerde durant mes cours

Shinigami'sBride: Merci beaucoup pour ton comm, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite!!!

Shini-cat: Merci kiss à toi too, dire que c'est ma première fic, je pensais pas avoir des commentaires aussi cool, je suis peut-être pas si pourrie après tout

Heero se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Duo. Il avait un peu peur d'aller dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien, que ce soit de leur coutume, ou de leur mode de vie, il ignorait qu'un autre monde existait hier encore, et pourtant, la preuve qu'un monde étranger au leur était là, dans sa chambre. Malgré tout, il se sentait rassuré en présence de cet ange noir, il avait l'air gentil. Mais pour lui, un simple être humain, y avait-il sa place? Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres humains là-bas? Ou est-ce que les gens de ce monde avait tous des ailes, il y avait sûrement d'autres vampires, donc certainement d'autres créatures magiques dont il ne voulait pas encore savoir s'ils existaient. Aller vivre dans ce monde serait peut-être dangereux pour lui, simple mortel qu'il était. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait mieux pas rester ici. Non il préférait crever que de rester encore dans cette maison. Heero se demanda aussi qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour avoir capter l'attention de Duo, il n'avait pourtant rien de spécial. De son avis, il n'était pas très beau, aucune aptitude particulière et il ne savait même pas se défendre quand il était en danger, il n'était qu'un être faible, sans valeurs. Se sentant devenir triste, Heero secoua la tête pour tenter d'enlever ces pensées moroses de son esprit. Il regarda ensuite dans la direction où se trouvait Duo, celui-ci s'affairait dans sa chambre, silencieusement pour ne pas alerter ses parents qui ne criaient plus depuis maintenant une heure, le demi-vampire farfouillait dans ses tiroirs et remplissait une sac. Il fit promener son regard dans la chambre et le posa sur le cadran qui se situait sur sa table de chevet, il affichait maintenant 22:30.

Duo, lui, remplissait un sac avec les affaires d'Heero, il vérifia une dernière fois s'il avait tout, vêtements, accessoires de toilettes ainsi que quelques photos qu'Heero tenait à avoir près de lui. Il avait tout, soupirant de soulagement, le jeune ange noir se retourna, sac à la main vers la personne qui chérissait le plus au monde et s'approcha lentement du garçon encore sur son lit. Celui-ci le regardait venir avec lui sans peur ni stress, dupo était heureux de constater que l'adolescent n'avait plus aucun signe de peur à son égard, que ce soit dans le regard ou dans son attitude. Quand à Heero, il ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps du demi-vampire, il le trouva magnifique sous la lueur blafarde de la lune qui traversait sa chambre. Duo sourit malicieusement en voyant le jeune homme le regarder avec désir. S'en rendant compte, Heero rougit sous le regard plus qu'amusé du demi-vampire. L'adolescent n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour un autre garçon, il baissa les yeux, s'intéressant avec un peu trop d'intérêt à la couleur de son drap. L'ange noir sourit un peu plus, d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, il était évident que son ange se sentait attiré par lui, d'un point de vue purement physique. Il était encore trop tôt pour que cet adorable adolescent ait des sentiments pour lui. Pour le moment, Duo allait se contenter d'être présent, de le protéger et de lui réapprendre à vivre. Il ferait tout pour voir un jour un vrai sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de ce mortel qui avait si facilement su capturer son coeur. Mais pour le moment il devait se dépêcher, il commençait à avoir faim, mais pas une faim normale, il avait besoin de sang. Il pouvait encore résister à son envie pendant une heure et demi. Il avait amplement le temps, arrivé enfin auprès d'Heero, Duo lui demanda.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir m'accompagner? Tu ne regretteras pas? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

Réfléchissant, Heero se demanda un instant si ses parent ne lui manqueraient pas. Non, pas après tout ce qu'il avait du subir par leur faute, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il regrette de ne plus voir ses parents, il n'avait aucun amis ici donc Heero était sûr de ne pas blesser des gens face à sa disparition soudaine. Relevant la tête, déterminer comme jamais, il planta son regard cobalt dans les yeux améthyste de Duo et dit d'une voix assuré.

-Ça ne peut pas être pire que de vivre ici, je t'accompagne.

Touché par cette marque de totale confiance qu'Heero lui portait et aussi soulagé de ne pas avoir à le laisser derrière lui, Duo lui fit un immense sourire, émut au plus profond de lui-même. Se penchant pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras, il fit toutefois attention à ne pas blesser encore plusses côtes. Il se retourna face à la fenêtre et par un ample mouvement de bras, il ouvrit une sorte de portail sous les yeux ébahit d'Heero. Avançant d'un pas sûr, Duo entra dans le portail qui les mèneraient directement à son monde. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'atterrissent en plein milieu d'un champs. Heero observa les alentours un peu curieux et fut stupéfait par le ciel. Il faisait nuit mais il y avait trois lunes dans cet astre et aucune étoile. La première lune était d'un rouge sang affolant mais totalement magnifique, la deuxième lune, elle, un peu éloignée à la gauche de la lune rouge était bleu, d'un bleu qu'on ne pouvait qualifier, un bleu unique, sa beauté froide ressortait et elle avait l'air si magique. La dernière lune était un peu plus petite que les deux autres, elle était d'un mauve extrêmement pâle, presque blanche d'une pureté à vous couper le souffle, c'était sans aucun doute la plus jolie des trois. Devant le regard émerveillé d'Heero, Duo attendrit lui promit de lui raconter l'histoire de ces trois lunes. Après cette petite interruption, Duo ouvrit en grand ses ailes et, d'un élan, s'élança dans le ciel. Vu que Quatre habitait un peu loin, ça lui prendrait moins de temps de s'y rendre en volant qu'en marchant, il l'expliqua à Heero quand celui-ci se figea dans ses bras. Pour Duo, plus vite il arriverait, plus vite Heero serait soigné et plus vite il pourrait se nourrir et aller se coucher par la suite. Quinze minutes passèrent dans un silence apaisant, Heero n'avait pas froid malgré le vent qui lui fouettait la figure, il était bien au chaud, écoutant le coeur de Duo battre, blottit dans ses bras. Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, il lutta un moment contre elle, puis après un bout de temps, la fatigue se fit trop forte pour qu'il puisse encore la repousser et il s'endormit dans la chaleur rassurante de Duo, bercé par le son du vent et de son coeur. Duo, lui, accéléra doucement tout en faisant attention à son précieux fardeau. Le demi-vampire lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fondit comme neige au soleil devant le visage endormit et paisible de, il en était sûr, son âme soeur. Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant qu'il n'aperçoive enfin la maison de Quatre, il descendit doucement, atterrissant finalement devant la porte déjà ouverte, son meilleur ami l'attendant calmement dans l'entrée, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Ce petit ange les avaient apparemment "senti" arriver.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine pour la suite!!! Sana-maxwell_


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Sana-Maxwell

E-mail: Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi

Couple: 2x1 (_Mon couple préféré) _ainsi qu'un petit 3x4

Note: J'ai vue que j'avait mit Gundam Wing à la place du mail lol, donc voilà mon mail est là now. Bon j'ai un petit retard mais bon, avec les cours et tout, j'ai eu la flemme de tout recopier, alors sa a un peu retarder. Mais voici la suite, bonne lecture!!!

Réponse aux commentaires:

Shinigami'sBride: Thanks pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce dernier chap te plaira autant que les 2 autres on se revoit sur msn.

Shini-cat: Je sais pas si il y a déjà eu une histoire sur trois lunes mais bon, si c'est le cas sa ne doit pas être la même que moi. Merci pour ton comm, sa me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise pour le moment.

marnie02: Bon, pour Quatre tu verras dans ce chapitre, oui mon verra les autres, non y a pas beaucoup d'indices sur ce monde mais il y en aura si jamais je fait une suite à cette histoire. Je suis contente que sa t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi .

Quatre sourit en voyant son ami avancer vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis maintenant deux semaines. Bien qu'il soit un peu surprit par cet humain que l'ange noir tenait entre ses bras, il ne posa pas de questions. Grâce à son empathie, il sentait que Duo était tombé amoureux de ce jeune humain. C'était sûrement la raison face à son absence prolongé. Ainsi, le jeune garçon avait réussi à capturer le coeur de son meilleur ami, un exploit qui allait faire bien des jaloux et des jalouses. Dans ce monde, Duo était quelqu'un de très demandé, il avait bien eu quelques aventures, mais rien de bien sérieux puisqu'il n'était jusqu'à ce jour jamais tombé amoureux. Ce ne serait pas aisé pour cet adolescent de vivre ici et de se faire une place, il devra être extrêmement prudent face aux prétendants de Duo qui n'apprécieraient sûrement pas le fait qu'un simple mortel ait volé le coeur de ce demi-vampire. Mais Quatre ferait tout son possible pour le protéger, et pour cela il aurait besoin d'aide. Il irait appeler Trowa, Wufei et Hilde plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de ses invités. Laissant entrer Duo, Quatre le guida dans le salon.

-Alors Duo? Dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon? Et qui est ce jeune garçon que tu tiens dans tes bras?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Quatre, fit Duo légèrement ironique, comme tu le vois je suis en pleine forme. Ce jeune garçon comme tu dis s'appelle Heero Yui. Il a 16 ans et je l'ai amener avec moi parce qu'il n'était pas bien traité dans son monde. Il est blessé aux côtes, tu pourrais le soigner please?

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Quatre les guida dans une des nombreuses chambres disponibles avant de lui dire d'aller dans la cuisine, il y avait là plusieurs poches de sang misent à sa disposition. Duo ne se fit pas prier pour descendre, sentant qu'il ne pourrait résister encore longtemps face à l'appel du sang qui grondait en lui. Il savait qu'Heero était entre de bonnes mains. Enfin arrivé à la cuisine, il se dirigea rapidement vers le frigo et ouvrit la porte pour en sortir une poche rempli du liquide rouge dont il était friand.

Il remercia mentalement Quatre d'avoir pensé à lui, c'était vraiment son ange gardien. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien que son meilleur ami était l'archange de l'eau. Duo planta ses canines qui avaient, entre temps, doublées de taille, dans poche et prit une première gorgée, savourant le goût à la fois fruité et métallique qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge, apaisant petit à petit sa faim. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre,

Quatre enleva doucement le haut d'Heero, grimaçant face à l'état des côtes. Une fois l'habit enlevé, il allongea l'adolescent, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il espérait que cet humain resterait endormi pendant toute l'opération, il avait beau avoir des dons de guérison, il y avait cependant un inconvénient, il souffrirait atrocement. Et il ne souhaitait pas que le jeune homme soit conscient. Le laissant quelques instants, l'archange se dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler ses amis et leur demander de venir chez-lui le plus vite possible. Ensuite, il alla à la cuisine chercher Duo qui avait fini de "manger". Il aurait besoin d'aide pour maintenir si jamais Heero se réveillait.

De retour dans la chambre, Duo s'installa à la tête du lit, déposant la tête du jeune humain sur ses cuisses. Quatre lui, s'installa au dessus des hanches du jeune homme, restant surélevé pour ne pas avoir à s'asseoir dessus. Il se pencha sur le torse de l'adolescent et posa délicatement ses mains sur les côtes d'Heero. Une lumière doré enveloppa les mains de l'archange et les blessures des côtes commencèrent lentement à se résorber. Malheureusement pour eux, le jeune garçon se réveilla en sentant la brûlure qui parcourait ses côtes meurtries. Il hurla sous l'intense douleur et essaya d'y échapper en se tordant dans tout les sens. Il avait tellement mal, il senti deux mains plaquer ses épaules contre le lit et un poids s'installer sur son bas ventre.

Il ouvrit des yeux embués de larmes et vit un jeune homme inconnu sur lui, une étrange lumière encerclait ses mains, une main tendre effleura sa joue, recueillant la larme qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Levant les yeux, il vit Duo, son visage penché sur lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Heero ne pu empêcher un gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres, l'ange noir passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser, le réconfortant doucement en même temps. Heero comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il devait être chez l'ami du demi-vampire et celui-ci le soignait, mais bon Dieu qu'il avait mal. Serrant les dents, il n'empêcha pas les autres larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, de couler le long de ses joues blêmes, immédiatement essuyé par les mains de Duo.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore, et il ne ressentit bientôt plus aucune douleur. Les mains de l'ange aux ailes blanches restèrent un instant sur ses côtes, les massant doucement, il lui demanda gentiment si il avait encore mal. Ce à quoi Heero répondit que non, il n'avait plus mal. Il ferma les yeux, profitant des mains de l'ange sur lui qui continuait de lui masser les côtes et de la main qui passait et repassait dans ses cheveux. Puis Quatre descendit du lit, et, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls, il descendit au salon.

L'archange s'était déjà attaché au jeune mortel, le considérant comme le petit frère qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il ferait tout ce qui est en son possible pour l'aider et le protéger contre les dangers qui allaient bientôt arriver. Bien assis dans son fauteuil, il réfléchissait à un moyen d'amener Duo à vivre avec lui tout en attendant leurs amis.

Dans la chambre, Heero se détendait de plus en plus, de nouveau blotti dans les bras de Duo. Celui-ci caressait sa nuque en de petits mouvement apaisant. Duo, lui, sentait la tension qui l'avait habité lors du premier cri de douleur de son ange s'évaporer. Une fois calmé à son tour, l'ange noir ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à souffrir autant, le don de Quatre n'ait malheureusement pas sans douleur. Est-ce que tu vas un peu mieux?

-Hn. Merci... est-ce que tu me raconte l'histoire des trois lunes maintenant?

Duo, souriant tendrement au jeune homme, commença à raconter l'histoire:

_-Il était une fois, trois jeunes femmes qui vivaient ensembles dans une petite maison au fin fond de la forêt d'Émeraude. La première, la plus vieille des trois, s'appelait Sasha, elle avait des yeux couleur de sang et des cheveux aussi noir que pouvait l'être une nuit sans lune. Sa peau était brunie par le soleil. C'était la plus sauvage, aussi indomptable qu'une jument mustang des pays de l'ouest. Les seules personnes pouvant l'approcher sans crainte étaient les deux autres jeunes filles avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Les gens du village avaient peur d'elle, et avec raison. Depuis la fois où un jeune homme prétentieux avait mit sa main sur le postérieur de la plus jeune, elle lui avait fait endurer mille et une souffrance avant de le relâcher. Il n'avait plus jamais été irrespectueux envers les femmes. Elle était comme le feu, sauvage et fougueuse. La deuxième, elle, s'appelait Malicia, elle avait des yeux d'un bleu impossible à décrire, des cheveux aussi rouge que les yeux de Sasha, sa peau ressemblait à celle d'une amérindienne. Elle était d'une extrême froideur envers les gens de son village, sauf pour Sasha et pour la plus jeune qui était sa protégée. Son visage souvent impassible, ne montrait que rarement ses émotions. Mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur tendre quand elle regardait les deux filles avec qui elle vivait. Comme une louve défendant ses petits, elle protégeait la plus jeune avec ardeur. Refusant qu'on lui fasse du mal, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Elle était aussi libre et féroce que le vent. La plus jeune, Trinity, avait des yeux d'un mauve pâle et des cheveux aussi blanc que la neige, sa peau était plus pâle que celle des deux autres. Elle était un symbole de pureté pour Sasha et Malicia, elle était fait de douceur et de tendresse. Toujours souriante malgré les difficultés et aidant les personnes en difficultés. Elle était comme un ange descendue sur Terre pour aider Sasha et Malicia à retrouver leur chemin. Les trois jeunes filles vivaient en harmonie, elles s'aimaient d'un amour unique, carrément indestructible. Mais tout bonheur a une fin, les villageois, jaloux de leur bonheur décidèrent d'éliminer le monde de ces "déchets". Malgré les protestations, malgré les tentatives de défenses de Sasha et Malicia, les trois jeunes femmes furent emmener dans une église. Quand elles y furent enfermer, les villageois y mirent le feu, prétendant qu'ainsi elles seraient purifiées et lavées de tous leurs péchés. Acceptant leur sort tragique, les trois jeunes filles se serrèrent les unes contre les autres se disant une dernière fois je t'aime avant que la mort vienne les chercher. Dans le ciel, Dieu, ému par tant d'amour leur offrit un cadeau, elles vivraient éternellement ensemble, sous forme de lune. Et pour punir ces gens cruels qui avaient ordonnés l'exécutions de trois êtres pures, il fit disparaître ce village de la terre et les envoyèrent tous en enfer. Depuis ce temps, Sasha, Malicia et Trinity vivent pleinement leur amour sous le regard bienfaisant de Dieu. Cette histoire est raconté depuis des générations afin qu'on ne l'oubli pas. Et on dit aussi que depuis ce jour, on peut voir les trois jeunes femmes s'aimer sur leur forme humaine lors des aurores boréales._

Le dernier mot prononcé, Duo baissa le regard pour regarder son ange. Heero avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était une si belle histoire. Il nicha son visage contre le cou de l'ange noir et il sentit avec bonheur Duo resserrer son étreinte. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position, se sentant bien ensemble.

Dans le salon, un sentiment de plénitude parvint à Quatre. Souriant doucement, il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi nourrir ses amis et lui aussi par la même occasion. Il venait tout juste de terminer quand on cogna à la porte. Déposant le dernier met sur la table, il alla ouvrir. Trowa, Wufei et Hilde étaient tout les trois venus, leur souriant, il les laissa entrer embrassant au passage Trowa. Il les dirigea vers la cuisine et alla ensuite chercher les deux amoureux. Arrivé devant la porte, il cogna et demanda.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais le souper est prêt et quelques amis sont arrivés, est-ce que vous descendez manger avec nous?

Le ventre d'Heero répondit à leur place, faisant pouffer de rire Duo et l'archange qui avait aussi entendu et faisant rougir Heero, un peu gêner que son ventre ait fait autant de bruit. Quittant à regret l'étreinte dans laquelle ils étaient, ils se levèrent et suivirent Quatre dans la cuisine. Dans la cuisine, l'ange blond présenta le jeune humain aux trois personnes présentes dans la pièce tandis que Duo leur sautait dessus un par un leur souhaitant la bienvenue et en s'échangeant quelques nouvelles.

Heero lui, profita de cette agitation pour observer les nouveaux arrivants: Trowa Barton, plutôt grand, oreilles pointues, un oeil vert émeraude l'autre étant caché par une longue mèche châtaine lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Wufei Chang, un chinois, cheveux noir réunis en une petite queue de cheval, des yeux d'un noir profond et des canines aussi longues que celles de Duo, un vampire! Il porta son regard sur la seule fille du groupe, Hilde Shbeicker, petite, des cheveux bleus nuit et des yeux pourpre, elle était pourvue d'une queue et d'oreilles de chat.

Arrêtant son inspection, il rejoint Duo qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la table. Voyant que chacun de ses amis étaient bien installés, Quatre les servit un par un et ensuite se servit lui-même avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de son Trowa. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassasiés, l'archange les conduisirent dans le salon. Il expliqua avec l'aide de Duo qu'Heero vivrait maintenant parmi eux. L'ange blond leur demanda à tous de vivre dans sa demeure, ce à quoi ils acceptèrent presque tous. Hilde ne pouvant se défaire de ses obligations, étant plus âgée qu'eux, elle avait des enfants dont elle devait s'occuper.

Wufei lui n'était pas heureux de voir cet humain si proche de Duo, l'ange noir lui appartenait, à lui seul, il ne pouvait accepter qu'un minable mortel puisse avoir Duo, l'idée seule lui était insoutenable. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour éliminer Heero et ainsi avoir l'ange noir pour lui seul. Quatre sentit de la jalousie dirigé vers Heero ainsi qu'une grande rage venant de Wufei. Inquiet, il prit Trowa à part et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes. Trowa le rassura, le jeune humain faisait maintenant parti de leur famille et il aiderait son archange à protéger cet être fragile qui avait réussi à capturer le coeur de leur ami.

La nuit étant bien avancée, l'ange de l'eau leur désigna à chacun une chambre. Wufei aurait la chambre tout au fond du couloir, Heero la chambre dans laquelle il avait été un peu plus tôt, Duo celle en face de l'adolescent et Trowa dormirait avec lui dans sa chambre. Une fois les chambres assignés, Hilde décida de rentrer chez-elle, Quatre entraîna Trowa à sa suite pour un repos bien mérité. Wufei se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre, il avait un plan pour se débarrasser de ce déchet humain, il attendrait quinze minutes avant de se faufiler dans la chambre de ce mortel, et il le tuerait, il prendrait un plaisir certain à le voir mourir, puis il le viderait de son sang. Souriant machiavéliquement, il entra dans sa chambre où il attendrait le moment propice pour attaquer la première phase de son plan.

Duo laissa Heero dans sa chambre après l'avoir tendrement bordé. Il lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Elle était plutôt spacieuse, dans ses tons préférés, noir et rouge sang, il s'étendit sur son lit, se glissant sous les draps de satin noir. À peine avait-il déposé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit comme une masse, la journée d'aujourd'hui ayant été forte en émotion, il était épuisé.

Heero, lui, ne dormait pas encore, son esprit pensait à trop de choses pour qu'il puisse s'endormir sans problèmes. Dans ce monde différent du sien, il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait sa vie à partir de maintenant. Les amis avaient tous l'air gentils, sauf peut-être le chinois, il n'avait pas eu l'air content de le voir arrivé. Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées? Il se retourna et fixa la porte, peut-être devrait-il aller rejoindre le demi-vampire? Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait totalement détendu. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu, l'ange noir devait être quelqu'un de bien. mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, quand il regardait Duo où quand celui-ci le regardait, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange en lui, son coeur accélérait brusquement et il lui arrivait de rougir. Il avait souvent envi de se blottir contre lui et de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il aimait Duo? Sa ne pouvait être que ça, tout à l'heure il avait bien faillit l'embrasser quand le jeune demi-vampire s'était penché sur lui pour le border.

Hésitant, le jeune homme sortit du lit et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait ouvrir celle-ci quand la poignée tourna d'elle même. Intrigué, le jeune humain se demanda un instant si l'ange noir avait décidé de le rejoindre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il fut projeté sur le lit. Se redressant péniblement, il vit Wufei refermer la porte à clé. Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit méchamment.

-Alors comme ça, on se pointe ici, dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien et tu espère qu'on va tous accepter ça? Dit le vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Duo m'a amené, j'ai... juste... répondit Heero.

-Tais-toi! Je t'interdis de parler de Duo, il n'est pas pour toi, il est à moi et quand j't'aurai éliminé, Duo se rendra compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en t'emmenant ici. Il ne verra plus que moi et nous vivrons heureux, et ce pour l'éternité.

Ce type était complètement taré, il devait faire quelque chose avant que tout ceci ne tourne mal. Il se leva sans faire de geste brusque et se dirigea lentement sur le côté, espérant être assez rapide pour pouvoir atteindre la porte. Il s'élança soudainement, mais, malheureusement, Wufei était plus rapide que lui et il le rattrapa sans problème. Furieux contre ce mortel qui essayait de lui échappé, le vampire l'empoigna à la gorge et se mit à serrer très fort. le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à respirer. Suffoquant, recherchant désespérément un peu d'air, il se débattit vivement, essayant d'échapper à cette forte poigne qui allait le mener tout droit à la mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il pria le ciel pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Et soudain, comme si le ciel avait entendu sa prière désespéré, la porta vola en éclat et c'est un ange aux ailes blanches qui entra brusquement dans la pièce. Quatre, furieux contre le vampire, referma sa main sur la couette de Wufei et l'envoya valser hors de la chambre. Il s'avança ensuite vers Heero qui s'était écroulé et qui recherchait toujours désespérément de l'air, il s'accroupit et, posant une main sur le dos et l'autre sur la gorge, il l'aida à respirer, guérissant la gorge enflée du jeune homme. Quand il fut certain que l'adolescent avait récupéré son souffle, il l'attira doucement dans une étreinte fraternelle, l'entourant de ses ailes. Les enfermant ainsi dans un cocon de protection et de chaleur.

Duo, alerté par tout ce vacarme, sortit de sa chambre et découvrit Wufei, profondément encastré dans le mur ainsi que la porte défoncé et Quatre serrant dans ses bras Heero. Le tenant contre lui tel un grand frère protecteur. Remarquant la présence de Duo qui était rentré dans la chambre, l'archange se détacha du jeune homme. Restant malgré tout derrière l'humain, il regarda son meilleur ami avancer vers la personne qu'il chérissait. Dans le couloir, Wufei essayait en vain de se relever, attirant l'attention de l'archange de l'eau sur lui.

-Sors immédiatement de chez-moi, je ne veux plus te revoir dans ma maison tu m'entends. Et ne t'approches plus de Heero sinon...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Duo, comprenant ainsi ce qui c'était passé, fonça droit sur celui qu'il considérait comme son ami et se mit à le frapper, y mettant toute sa rage, furieux qu'il se soit attaqué à la personne qu'il aimait. Trowa arriva sur les lieux et , ne cherchant pas à comprendre, sépara Duo de Wufei, prit le chinois sur son épaule et alla le mettre à la porte. Duo, toujours énervé, restait dos à Quatre et Heero. L'adolescent, quelque peu remit grâce à l'archange, s'approcha timidement de l'ange noir et passa une main délicate sur la nuque tendu de l'être en avant de lui.

Celui-ci ce retourna lentement et, n'y tenant plus, il l'attira brusquement dans ses bras, laissant libre cour à ses sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Heero. Prit au dépourvu, l'adolescent ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce n'est que quand Duo allait détacher ses lèvres des siennes qu'il réagit. Passant sa main sur la nuque de l'ange noir, il l'attira un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, serait-il possible qu'Heero ait des sentiments pour lui? Il ne rêvait pas, le jeune homme était vraiment en train de l'embrasser. Remerciant le ciel, il resserra son étreinte, et approfondit le baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Heero accorda le passage à la langue gourmande du demi-vampire. Duo explora chaque recoin de sa bouche, il le sentait lui caressé sa langue, l'entraînant dans sa danse, elle effleurait tendrement son palet, le faisant défaillir sous le plaisir qui commençait à monter en lui. Il était prit dans un monde où plus rien n'existait, il avait oublié son agression, oublié Quatre qui était retourné à sa chambre avec Trowa, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Son univers ne se résumait plus qu'à Duo, la bouche de Duo qui lui dévorait la bouche, à sa langue qui parcourait l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ange noir détacha ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescent qu'il aimait. Celui-ci réouvrit les yeux et plongea dans une mer améthyste où on pouvait y voir tout l'amour que cet être extraordinaire lui portait. à lui, un simple mortel. Sentant son coeur se gonfler de joie et d'amour face au demi-vampire, il ne put empêcher les mots suivants de sortir.

- Je t'aime.

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, effarés, il n'avait tout de même pas dit ça à voix haute? Mais à l'expression qu'affichait maintenant Duo, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix. Il essaya de quitter les bras du jeune ange noir, mais celui-ci, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, resserra les bras autour du corps frêle qu'il tenait.

-Non, ne pars pas comme ça, pas après ce que tu viens de me dire. Moi aussi je t'aime Heero, veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Rougissant un peu, Heero baissa la tête et murmura un _oui_ en réponse à la question de son nouveau petit ami. Heureux comme jamais auparavant, Duo l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour un bon gros dodo. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent sous le regard tendre des trois lunes qui avait tout vues de la scène. Elles décidèrent, avec l'accord de Dieu, de donner leur protection à ce jeune couple. Un humain et un démon, moitié ange noir et moitié vampire, ce n'était pas courant.

Fin

_il y aura peut-être une suite à cette fic, y a pas à dire, travailler sur une fic plutôt que de potasser mes cours sur mes heures d'école, sa m'inspire beaucoup. à bientôt et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lus, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Merci pour vos reviews!!!! Sana-Maxwell_


End file.
